Talk:Bonanza: The Lady from Baltimore/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180411232509
legendary utada Trivia ◾ A4b22c68ce132533eb076529c176390a Concept art of Belle with the Beast. Belle is the second Disney Princess to not be of royal descent, after Cinderella in 1950. She is also the second to start out not of royal descent, with Cinderella being the first, and Tiana being the third. Interestingly, all of the three Princesses by marriage wear opera gloves in the Disney Princess franchise. ◾ Belle was the final Disney Princess to have the same actress play both her speaking and singing voices until Tiana in 2009. ◾ Belle concept art Early facial expressions for Belle. Susan Egan, who voiced Megara in Hercules originated the role of Belle in Broadway's Beauty and the Beast. ◾ Belle is the first Disney Princess to have a male villain in her story, followed by Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Merida, Anna and Elsa. ◾ Although only three of the Disney Princesses (Cinderella, Ariel and Tiana) are actually shown marrying in their debut film, with four of the Disney Princesses (Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas and Rapunzel) have their weddings depicted in sequels/shorts, and two (Snow White and Aurora) have their weddings implied by the ending narration of their respective films, Belle is the only Disney Princess whose wedding is never actually depicted or directly mentioned in any of their animated appearances (although it was depicted in some Disney Princess books and one novelization). ◾ In the new Fantasyland, Belle's cottage shows a picture of her reading with her mother—a beautiful woman with curly brown hair wearing a pink dress. One wall in the cottage also has height marks up until her 18th birthday, suggesting she may be 18 years old during the films. Based on this painting, her mother, when she was still alive, probably looked exactly like Belle but with lighter hair, and blue eyes instead of hazel eyes. ◾ Disney original concept belle-600x302 The New Fantasyland attraction also implied with the height wall that Belle may have been born in the village, which contradicted some sources, including a brief lyric in the opening song, that either stated or otherwise implied that Belle and her father had moved to the village some time prior to the events of the original film. ◾ The book Belle viewed as her favorite was also confirmed in the attraction to be Sleeping Beauty. It also revealed that, at least by the events of the movie, she had at least two copies of Sleeping Beauty: The one her mom read to her when she was a child (thus explaining why it was her favorite, as well as why she loved reading), and the other being the book she got from the bookstore during the opening song. ◾ Belle is the first Disney Princess to "save" her prince at the film's climax by breaking the spell and returning the Beast to his human form. She is followed by Mulan, Tiana and Rapunzel. ◾ Belle is the fourth Disney Princess to have a father present in the film, after Cinderella in 1950, Aurora in 1959 and Ariel in 1989, and before Jasmine in 1992, Pocahontas in 1995, Mulan in 1998, Tiana in 2009, Rapunzel in 2010, Merida in 2012, and eventually, Anna and Elsa in 2013. ◾ Belle arguably saw the dawn of more heroic and independent Disney Princesses. Her legacy led to Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana and Rapunzel. However, some say this title rightfully belongs to Ariel. ◾ Alongside Snow White and Ariel, she is the only Disney Princess not to have a duet with her love interest. ◾ Belle is the first and only Disney Princess to not sing the film's theme song, "Beauty and the Beast". Instead, it is sung by the supporting character, Mrs. Potts. Though her voice actress Paige O'Hara has sung the song on a few albums and live performances. ◾ Before Paige O'Hara got the role of Belle, the producers first considered Jodi Benson, whom was best known as the voice of Ariel, to voice Belle. Benson however did voiced Belle in Disney's House of Mouse. ◾ Belle is the second Disney Princess to deal with an unwanted marriage as a major or minor source of conflict. Aurora is the first (in which she did not know the boy she met was Prince Phillip), Jasmine is the third (in that her father is trying to marry her off before her next birthday due to the law mandating it), Pocahontas is the fourth (in that her father is trying to marry her off to Kocoum), and Merida is the fifth. Hers is because Gaston wants to marry her and make her his "little wife" to inflate his ego and have himself a baby-maker that will only bear him sons and do whatever he commands. ◾ On a related note, she is the only one of the five whose unwanted marriage was not related at all to a (pre-)arranged marriage, though the original screenplay for the film did have it be an arranged marriage by her aunt. ◾ Belle is the second Disney Princess to have a horse companion, Phillipe. Cinderella was the first with Major, Mulan was the third with Khan, Rapunzel was the fourth with Maximus, and Merida was the fifth with Angus. ◾ Belle is the first Princess to be thought of in unflattering terms by the people in her town (being viewed as "crazy"). The second being Tiana and the third being Elsa (the last of whom was referred to as a "monster"). ◾ In Beauty and the Beast Belle's Magical World, Belle tells the Beast the Cinderella fairy tale during the first segment. ◾ In the beginning to the original 1989 storyline, found on the Diamond Edition DVD, Belle's birthday is celebrated and on the cake it says "Happy 17th Birthday Belle", providing evidence that she is 17 in the movie, or at least that she was originally planned to be 17. ◾ Belle was nominated for AFI's 100 Year...100 Hero and Villain list, one of the three animated heroes and one of three Disney animated heroes, along with Peter Pan, Mary Poppins and Buzz Lightyear. Unfortunately, none of them made the cut. ◾ Belle is the second Disney Heroine to save her love interest's life. The first being Ariel who saved Eric from drowning, the third being Pocahontas, fourth being Esmeralda, fifth being Megara, sixth being Mulan, and seventh being Rapunzel. ◾ Belle was the last Princess to be of Caucasian descent until Rapunzel in 2010. ◾ Belle is one of the three Disney Princesses to have her own individual eye color from the others. She's the only one with hazel eyes, Aurora with violet eyes and Rapunzel with green eyes. ◾ Vanellope von Schweetz also has hazel eyes but she is an unofficial Disney Princess. ◾ Belle's eyes were originally going to be colored gray. ◾ Belle is the second Princess to be in a castle with dark themes inside. The first being Snow White, namely, The Queen's castle. ◾ A costume of Belle, as well as the rest of the Disney Princesses (excluding Mulan and Pocahontas), has been released on the video game Little Big Planet 2 as downloadable content from the PlayStation Store. ◾ Belle made a brief cameo during the songs "Out There" and "Topsy Turvy" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame along with Pumbaa and Carpet in a shot of a village square. Coincidentally enough, both films take place in France in the past. ◾ Belle is the third and so far final Disney Princess to have her name be the title of the opening song to her feature film. She was preceded by Cinderella and Aurora. ◾ Belle is the first Princess with brown hair, the second being Rapunzel. Yet she is the first and only Princess to remain a brunette in the franchise and be a brunette throughout her entire debut film. ◾ One poster for the film for some reason showed Belle in a pink-and-purple dress resembling Rapunzel's. ◾ Belle, along with Aurora are the only two Princesses who weren't protagonists in their original stories, but shared a protagonistic role in Disney's version. ◾ Belle is the second Princess to feature a "magic mirror" in her film. The first being Snow White. Unlike Snow White, however, Belle actually used it. ◾ Belle is normally seen with Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Tiana, Rapunzel and more than the other Princesses. ◾ Belle shares several similarities with Lilo from Lilo & Stitch, as both are considered "odd" by other people because they have different beliefs and interests. Both also befriended something that was considered a vicious monster (Beast and Stitch) and gradually developed a close bond. Another similarity is that both were also locked up by the antagonist (Gaston and Gantu) until they were freed later. Both also share a love for certain fiction (Belle's love for books and stories, Lilo's love for movies and science fiction). Unlike Lilo, Belle's "oddness" is only inferred while Lilo's oddness is a bit more explicitly demonstrated. ◾ Belle is the first Disney Princess to be treated condescendingly by a high-ranking male; the second is Mulan (who was bullied by the misogynistic consul of the Emperor, Chi-Fu) and the third is Anna (who was tricked by Prince Hans of the Southern Isles). ◾ In an episode of Gargoyles, Elisa Maza dresses up as Belle. ◾ Belle is the first Disney Princess be attacked by wolves, followed by Anna. ◾ She is the first Disney Princess who does not get along with the male character at the beginning of the movie, the next being Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Anna. ◾ Belle has some similarities with Anna. ◾ Both are beautiful, loving, kind and strong-willed. ◾ Both have a handsome enemy who wants to marry them for selfish reasons and don't really love the girl at all. As a possible reference, because Anna is actually attracted to this enemy she almost quotes the three blondes who are actually interested in Belle's enemy. While they say, "she's crazy" followed by "he's gorgeous", Anna says "I'm awkward" followed by "you're gorgeous." After discovering their true nature, Anna states a line similar to Belle's that compares the enemy to the person who was called a monster before, with the enemy being the true monster ("The only frozen heart around here, is yours!"). The only difference is that Belle never trusted Gaston from the start, while Anna, as noted earlier, did initially fall for Hans. Ironically, her sister Elsa was initially distrustful of Hans similar to Belle's distrust of Gaston in the beginning of the film, yet ultimately fell for him and ended up betrayed. ◾ When someone close to them is exposed (Elsa and Beast) by themselves with unintended results, they both plead that he/she is not a monster, despite the crowds' fears of him/her. ◾ Both are attacked by wolves. ◾ Both are befriended by talking magical creatures (Olaf and the Enchanted objects). ◾ Both are locked up by the villain, but are rescued by their magical friend. ◾ Albeit unintentionally, both nearly got their close loved ones killed due to the main villain's machinations: ◾ Anna, along with causing Elsa's powers to be exposed to the public, during her search for Elsa, unknowingly placed her in grave danger to Hans due to her relationship with him. ◾ Belle nearly got Beast and his enchanted servants killed as a result of her exposing the Beast's existence to the villagers when trying to save her father after Gaston riled up the already congregated mob's emotions. ◾ Belle has some similarities with Katie O'Gill from 1959 Disney's film "Darby O'Gill and the Little People". ◾ Both are beautiful, loving, kind and strong-willed. ◾ Both have a handsome town bully enemy who wants to marry them for selfish reasons. ◾ Belle's father Maurice, like Katie's father Darby, raves about what he saw which people find him crazy. ◾ Paige O'Hara, the first voice actor for Belle, does fan artwork of Belle on her official website and sells the artwork. ◾ Despite her character being associated with her love of reading, Belle is in fact only the second Disney Princess to actually be seen reading. The first was Ariel during "Part of Your World". ◾ The books she has read are Jack and the Beanstalk, Sleeping Beauty and Romeo and Juliet (the last of which is only in "Human Again" on the Special Edition). She may have also written Beauty and the Beast, and was also shown to have read the tale of Cinderella in Belle's Magical World. In the musical, she has also read King Arthur. Although Jack and the Beanstalk earliest known publishing date was in 1807, the story itself predated that date significantly, with a similar story, The Story of Jack Spriggins and the Enchanted Bean, being included in the 1734 edition of Round About Our Coal-Fire. ◾ In The Enchanted Christmas, the book that Belle wrote and wrapped together was the original tale for Beauty and the Beast. ◾ Belle is the first Disney Princess to sacrifice herself because she gave up her dreams so her father (or another relative) can be free/survive. The second one to do this is Mulan who went to war so her father can live. And the third is Anna who sacrifice her life to protect her sister from being killed. ◾ Also, Belle is the only Disney princess (until now), whose movie was nominated to the Academy Award for Best Picture category, (also being the first animated movie ever to be nominated to such category). ◾ Contrary to popular belief, it is not made clear whether Belle was actually born a peasant, as she implies that she was not born in her home village in the opening song, but rather moved there. In addition, her owning books at her cottage implied that she is, or at least was, considerably wealthy (as back in the time period of the film, books were considerably expensive). ◾ Belle originally had a younger sister named Clarice as well as an aunt named Marguerite, the latter of whom acted as a secondary antagonist. Had these been retained, she would have been the second Disney Princess to have biological siblings (after Ariel), as well as the first to be the eldest sibling; and she also would have been the first protagonist where an antagonist was directly related to her by blood (second regarding Ursula's original role as Ariel's aunt). ◾ Belle being carried by Prince Adam near the end of the film is a reference to the poster of It's a Wonderful Life where George Bailey holds his wife after Clarence shows him what the world would be like if he was never born. Dead Rising 4 Trivia ◾Given dates, seen on posters and in magazines that appear in the movie, Bolt was born in January 2003 and was 8 weeks old when adopted by Penny. ◾The number on Bolt's dog tag is the address of Disney's feature animation building. ◾Bolt was adopted from the Silverlake Animal Rescue center. There is a real animal rescue organization, named Silver Lake Animal Rescue League, located in Michigan. ◾ Bolt seems to have an habit of talking to himself. He is seen talking to himself in one of the early scenes, trying to calm down. He also referred to himself as “Bolty”. Penny is the only other character to use that name on him. ◾Bolt's named was changed to "Volt" in Russia Since the word "bolt" can be used as a vulgar word meaning a male organ in Russian.1 ◾During the making of the movie, the animation department enjoyed adding concealed, visual metaphors. When Bolt escapes from the studio, he is wearing two things, other than his naked fur; his dog collar and his iconic lightning bolt tattoo. The collar was representing his canine loyalty and relation to Penny while the lightning bolt was representing his delusional view of the world and perceived superpowers. When Bolt returns to Penny after this great adventure, he is still wearing his collar, while his lightning bolt has been smudged off his fur, symbolizing how he has left his superhero roll behind while still believing in his relation for Penny. The character Bolt was designed and developed by Chris Williams and Byron Howard together with the chief character designer Joe Mosier . Much of the inspiration for the character was provided by John Lasseter . The voice cast was done by John Travolta, whose earnest and gentle vocal performance did much to make Bolt into the character he is. ◾ Belle is the first Disney Princess to appear in a Broadway musical. Snow White does not count since her musical played Off-Broadway at Radio City Music Hall.